


Queen of Everything

by darknessdistraction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark Have a Good Relationship, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Love, Love Rectangles, Love Triangles, Partying, Prom, Prom Queen, Protective Siblings, Sassy Arya Stark, Siblings, Supportive Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessdistraction/pseuds/darknessdistraction
Summary: You know about love triangles?Get ready for a love rectangle.Sansa Stark didn't want to leave her house this night, she just wanted to stay in and watch some TV. Still, her siblings convinced her to go to a party to meet the popular kids and forget her frustrated mood. Little did Sansa know this one evening would not only change her whole life but also the lives of three other people.------Modern Setting AU.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Going Out

Sansa was just thinking about which kind of meal she should order tonight when suddenly her younger sister bursted into her room. She had all the leaflets of Chinese, Italian and Mexican restaurants spreaded on the bed, sitting in the center of them with crossed legs and evaluating her options carefully.

Arya looked at her sister with a hint of scepticism in grey eyes, with her hands on her hips. She obviously wasn't happy with what she was seeing. 

"Are you gonna spend the night inside of this house once again?"

Sansa just shrugged, her fingers nervously tracing one of the leaflets and, in her head, making the decision to order some Italian food. It was her favorite, besides lemon cakes, but they weren't really good for dinner. "Yeah, I thought about ordering Italian and watching some TV. You wanna join?"

Her younger sister sighed dramatically while letting her small body plump down to the bed. She barely sank into the mattress due to her little weight which made Sansa smile. When Arya glared at her warningly, the older girl quickly let her grin fade. 

"No, I won't join", Arya stated. "Sansa, you have to go out. You are 17, can you _please_ act like a normal teenager? You have been sitting in here since the Tyrell girl's back." She rolled her eyes up and flopped on her back, with outstretched arms and a chiding gaze. "Which, I guess, is really depressing for you, first love and all that stuff. But you gotta get over it, damn it."

Sansa let a sigh fall from her lips. After falling for Margaery Tyrell at the age of fifteen, she had thought that it was a typical first love - unrequited, quick, childish. But then she had figured out that the other girl had been in love with her too, they hesitantly started dating, exchanged timid kisses under street lamps, held hands in the hallway of their school. And it wasn't even a summer thing or something, it lasted for nearly one year. Sansa had been so truly, madly and deeply in love; she had been very certain that there was no one who could ever understand like her Margaery did.

Then, they broke up. Margaery did an exchange year and hadn't told Sansa about it, hadn't even asked her if she was okay with it, and just went away. They couldn't bear the distance and the relationship shattered into pieces. Sansa had been quite okay with it as long as Margaery wasn't in the country. She had spent a lot of time with her friends and her siblings, cheered on Jon's basketball games and checked out every single restaurant in town with Arya. But now, Margaery was back, and every time that Sansa left the house she was afraid of seeing her. 

Maybe Arya was right and she was really spending too much time inside, but she definitely had her reasons. And as long as she knew Arya couldn't understand those.

"Well maybe you'd understand if Gendry ever did such a thing to you", she noted.

Arya made a grimace, quickly getting up to a sitting position. "I already told you that we're not dating", she responded, obviously trying to sound firm but her voice was shaking nervously. Sansa grinned at that. Her sister was a good liar but apparently not when it came to Gendry Waters. "We're just friends, like, good friends who sometimes go out and get each other some gifts and", she sucked air in with her eyes wide open. "Oh my God, you're right, we're dating."

Sansa laughed out loud at this, thinking it was extremely funny how awkward the confident girl was when it came to relationships. Arya obviously didn't think it was funny as she just punched her older sister's arm. "How could I not know this?" 

The redhead shrugged, not able to wash away her wide smile. "I have no idea, dumbass, but you two have been dating for like _months_ , okay. He's so damn in love with you. And", she poked Arya's side mockingly, "I'm very sure you're in love with him too, honey."

Arya just sighed and rolled on her back. "Whatever", she said, wanting to change the subject as soon as she could. "Look, Sansa, I get that you feel bad and scared and that you don't want to see Margaery. But you have to start somewhere soon or your high school time's gonna go by without you having shown up on a single party. The year's gonna be over and you will be known as the loser who had never been there. Do you want that?" She started making wild gestures and Sansa flinched, a little scared her sister would hit her. "Is that what you want, Sansa, is that what-"

Her sister cut her short by raising her hands up in the air, giving in. "No, this isn't what I want. I get your point. It's okay."

Arya smiled, obviously very content with what she had done, and got up like a tumbler. "Okay, that's great, because I heard that Trystan Martell is hosting a party tonight."

Sansa pulled a face. She didn't know much about Trystan. From what she remembered he was like one grade below her and just candy: looking good with curly black hair and tan skin, smiling charmingly, throwing parties in his parents' way too big and way too luxurious house. Not really a guy she would crave to spend time with. 

"What exactly makes you think I'm gonna go out with Trystan?", she asked. "Besides that, isn't he with Myrcella Baratheon or something? I thought I heard some rumours about that."

Arya nodded, rolling her eyes at the gossip. She had never been a fan of talking about who liked whom and which people were dating and other stuff high school students were involved with. "Yeah, he is, but that wasn't what I was suggesting at all. I just thought you should go because everyone's gonna be there. You could just, like, talk to them. Go make some friends, Sansa, show them that you are alive." She smiled. "Show them how blessed they are by knowing you."

Sansa simply ignored the compliment, even if she was blushing a little, and went back to one of her sister's earlier sentences. "If everyone's gonna be there", she pointed out, "I could-"

Arya groaned loudly. "Yes, you might meet Margaery at the party. No, this is not a thing to be concerned about. I mean, really, don't you think it could be _good_? Showing her that you've gotten over her hurting you? Showing her that you're still f***ing perfect and that she really misses a lot?"

She got up from the bed, confidently stepping towards Sansa's closet and opening it. "How about that, you'll go put some make up on and I'll try to find a nice dress in here?"

Sansa frowned, still sitting on the bed and not showing any intention to get up and put make-up on. "You really want me to let _you_ put out my clothing for a night out?" Her gaze wandered from Arya's face down to her bare feet, over ripped jeans and an oversized, stained bandshirt. "I love you, but over my dead body are you gonna choose what I'm wearing."

Arya brightened up, winking at her sister and making Sansa understand that this had just been what she was going for. "Well, there we go! This is the girl I've missed recently." She got over to the bed, gently patting Sansa's shoulder. "Welcome back, girl. Now get up and find yourself something to get on. I'll wait downstairs, 'kay."

Sansa simply nodded while her sister prancing out of the room and closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, she stood up and got to her closet. Maybe Arya was right about what she had said regarding Margaery and the breakup. It would be good showing her ex that she was still good and getting over her - even if this was not really the truth.

 _Is breaking up always sort of a battle?,_ Sansa thought to herself while she flipped through her clothes, finally dragging a strapless, black top and some skinny jeans out of the closet. She didn't actually want to fight with Margaery and when she started dating nobody had told her about how nerve-racking a breakup would be. 

She sighed while getting into the outfit she had chosen and walking over to a small make-up table. Sansa looked at herself in the mirror quite long, carefully contemplating every feature of her own face. She nearly envied Arya who gave a complete f*** on make-up. Her younger sister was one of the very few girls Sansa knew who had the confidence to just walk out of the house and feel good without faking beauty on their faces. _We probably should all be more like her, I guess._

While putting decent make up on, Sansa continued thinking about Margaery and if she would appear on Trystan's party. Her ex wasn't much of a party person. But family and friends were most important to her, and for sure, her brother Loras would be wanting to go. From what Sansa had seen, Loras always tried to be with the famous kids in school. He was a charming boy with a pretty smile and gorgeous personality, he could've had everyone, but he tried way too hard and therefore turned everything into a mess.

Sansa stowed some lip gloss and mascara into the pocket of her jeans just to provide, then searched for her wallet and cellphone. With a last disappointed gaze towards to the Italian restaurant's leaflet, she turned the light off and left her room.

When she walked down the stairs, Arya and Bran were already waiting for her in the hallway. Her younger siblings had been really supportive of Sansa in the time after the break up, and she was thankful for it. Even if Arya was annoying and Bran was, sometimes, acting extremely awkward, she still loved both of them with all of her heart.

"Woah, who's that bombshell?", Arya blared when she saw her sister, a big grin on her face. "Girl, I knew that I was right. You absolutely want to go out tonight." She winked at Sansa. "Go and kick some ass!"

Brandon cleared his throat uncomfortably, wriggling in his wheel chair that Arya leaned on. "I think it's better if we leave that up to yourself, Arya", he stated, then turned towards Sansa. "You look great, Sansa. I hope you're gonna have fun."

Sansa smiled at her brother as Arya started to tickle Bran's shoulders from behind. "And how are we gonna have fun tonight? You wanna go to the kitchen and eat all of the lemon cakes while Sansa's not here?" She smirked, knowing very well that her sister was still in the house.

"You don't even like lemons."

Bran smiled at his older sister's counter while Arya just pouted like a little kid. "Yeah, but Bran does, he could eat it."

Sansa and Bran exchanged amused looks, knowing that Arya was just spilling useless threats around herself. "I'm not gonna do that", Bran stated while Sansa grabbed her keys and opened the front door. Her siblings had gotten into a small fight as she peered back over her shoulder.

 _Everything's amazingly normal,_ she thought to herself, smiling. _It's just a party. It's not gonna change anything._

Then, Sansa left the house and walked down the stone staircase, some leafs of her mother's hibiscus lightly brushing her feet. A gentle breeze ruffled the trees in the Starks' front yard, stars blinked on the black sky and Sansa knew this was going to be a good evening.


	2. Water and Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to welcome you on this journey of ups and downs :D Also, I would be extremely thankful if you left a comment <3 Love to all you guys!
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to Lorde's "Pure Heroine" and to Taylor Swift's "Folklore", so if you are interested, definitely check it out :)

When Sansa walked down the street, she was intrigued by the arriving summer. In the past weeks, she had spent most of her time inside of her house, and in school, she had just walked with her head down, talking to her friends, trying to avoid looking at Margaery. It seemed like she had completely ignored how beautiful this special time was when spring faded and summer took its place. 

A warm breeze gently brushed through the leafs of a chestnut tree, standing tall in front of a large mansion as if to mark the entry. Sansa kicked some pebble stones in front of her, suddenly getting nervous as she reached the Martell house. She wasn't one of these party girls and she had rarely visited any social event since she broke up with Margaery.

Sansa shook her head as if to get rid of the toxic thoughts and focused on the property.

It was even bigger than she had estimated it to be. The front yard was enclosed by a fence of blond wood, the pickets carved out carefully like they were artwork themselves. The garden gate's doorknob was wrapped in gold leaf and as Sansa opened the gate, she wondered how much money Trystane's family really had.

She wandered down a small path of glossy stones, nervously looking at clean cut hedges, lavender, laurels and Japanese maples. A string of lights had been placed over the front door of the huge house, undeniably marking that this was where someone threw a party. Not that this had been necessary - Sansa could already hear loud dancefloor music, buzzing voices and even some splashing. So there was probably going to be a swimming pool too, of course.

Sansa got up a small staircase of granite and knocked. No one opened the door, and she tried knocking louder to make them hear her over the sounds of music and talking.

When Sansa had already given up and thought about going back down, the door swung open. It was Myrcella, with bright eyes and long curls of blonde falling around her shoulders and down her chest.

"Oh hi there", she said, obviously unsure about how she should handle the sudden appearance of the Stark girl. "Guess you're here for the party, are you?"

Sansa just nodded silently. She felt as uncomfortable in Myrcella's presence as the other girl did, all due to herself having dated Myrcella's brother _ages ago._

"Come in", Myrcella mumbled and went back to the party without another word. Sansa watched her dive into the crowds, maybe looking for Trystane or her friends, maybe just wanting to get away from Sansa. Even if Sansa had liked Myrcella's brother a lot in the beginning, he had grown scary very soon, showing up with some really weird preferences and trying to make Sansa do things that she didn't want to. She had broken up with Joffrey without telling anyone why, wanting to keep it between him and her, and up to this day no one really knew about what had happened.

Sansa tried to wash away the thoughts about Joffrey as she entered the party. She was pretty sure that he wasn't here - never in the world would Joffrey Baratheon deign to visit the party of someone younger, and in his opinion, worth less than him. Especially not the party of his little sister's boyfriend. _I'm better than that,_ Joffrey had told her so many times and about so many things or people. _I'm better than everything, and they don't even know._

She slowly paced through the hallway of the large mansion and checked the rooms out. Sansa found a locked bathroom, a game room with a big pool table where some guys had their fun, a library of its own and a kitchen where, to her disgust, a couple made out just on the table where usually the food was being made. The probably best of the rooms was the living room. A small fire was crackling in dimmed light, couches and armchairs were placed all around it, there was a table with drinks and food and some big houseplants decorating the room. Sansa also couldn't help but stare at the huge window front with a view to the garden where people jumped into a large pool, surrounded by small lanterns and warm lights, laughing hard and kissing in the water.

It was like she had completely forgotten about how much she liked being with other people, and Sansa smiled to herself as she entered the living room. Her friend Jeyne was sitting on a couch next to the fire and talked to some classmates, and Sansa hurried towards her. 

"My, my, is that really Sansa Stark?", Jeyne smiled when seeing her friend and welcoming her with her arms wide opened. "Haven't seen you outside of school for a long time, Sans. I thought you were sick or something."

Sansa nervously cleared her throat as she quickly hugged Jeyne and got down into an armchair. It was a big one and Sansa practically sank into the seat, surrounded by pillows in bright colors that had obviously been arranged by someone who knew how to arrange a room. "No, I just needed some time for figuring myself out", she said when she finally felt comfortable. "You know, there's been a lot of stuff happening recently."

Jeyne nodded understandingly, clearly thinking about Margaery too. Sansa herself just stared into the fire, trying to calm down by the small flames dancing in darkness, crackling softly, a soothing noise that helped to ease Sansa's mind. 

"So", one of the girls started talking. "Does anyone know if Gendry Waters is here? I'd really like, you know, having a drink with him or maybe two or maybe enough for him to forget that I'm not playing in his league at _all_."

Jeyne laughed out loud. "Well, that's gonna take loads of drinks. Gendry is practically an angel, I mean, look at those tan muscles. I bet he can crack steel with his bare hands. No one of us is playing in his league." She smirked, tilting her head to the side. "Besides...What do you think, Sansa?"

Sansa just rolled her eyes even if she couldn't hide a smile. She wouldn't deny that she was one of the prettiest girls in her school, not to brag around, it was just a fact. The guys were going crazy over her long, wavy splendor of red hair and the curves in all the right places. But she absolutely wasn't out for Gendry, and from what she knew, Gendry was neither into her nor into her friends. He didn't like partying, gossiping around and bragging with his body like the other boys did. He was more like Arya - which probably was the reason for them to have fallen in love. _Those fools_ , Sansa thought to herself. 

But she couldn't tell her friends that Gendry was not available anymore. It had taken Sansa and Arya a long time to finally have a good relationship, and never would the girl break this by spilling her sister's secrets.

"Jeyne, I'm absolutely not going out with Gendry Waters", she stated. "He's not even my type."

The girl who had initially asked about Gendry - Sansa had to admit that she didn't even remember her name - frowned. "What's your type?"

Jeyne answered for Sansa by sighing loudly and throwing herself onto to the couch in full length. "Margaery Tyrell is her type", she said. "Haven't you heard about that damn story? I swear, Sans, if you're still not over this heartbreaking girl-"

Sansa raised her hands up in the air to end the conversation. "I'm absolutely over her, Jeyne. Stop talking."

Everyone kept still, exchanging confused looks that were very understandable to Sansa. _If I was really over it, I probably hadn't yelled like that._ She sighed quietly as she watched Jeyne giving in and going back to chat about Gendry Waters and other hot guys in her school. Something Sansa really wasn't interested in. Sure, her first crushes had been boys, but later Sansa had learnt how to like a girl, how to madly and deeply fall for a girl and how to kiss a girl. She was pretty sure that she never wanted any guy again after what she had experienced last year.

"I'll go out and get some fresh air", she stated and got up from the still very comfortable armchair. Jeyne just nodded, maybe not even listening to what her friend had just said, and Sansa stepped away from the fire.

She avoided a little crowd of boys playing beer pong on the table and slid the glass door open that led her into the yard. The night was beautiful, with little white stars sparkling in a clear sky that was fully drowned in blackness. Someone had placed lanterns, candles and lightstrings all over the garden. Two couples sat on the corner bench of a perfectly clean teak table and talked, some feet away other teenagers had fun in the pool. Sansa took some minutes to just listen to all of the soft sounds, splashing water, dull music from the inside, chattering people.

Lost in her minds, Sansa grabbed a paper cup and got herself some coke to drink. Her mouth felt dry since she had to explain about Margaery, and she cursed Jeyne for even mentioning it. But her friend had always been a bit clumsy when it came to sensitive subjects, and maybe she should really just get over it.

The girl went over to the pool, the coke still in her hand, and sat down at the water. She stripped down her heels and carefully dipped one toe into the pool to test the waters. It was surprisingly warm and it didn't take much time for Sansa to fully dunk her calves into the pool.

She smiled to herself, enjoying the water gently caressing her skin and the tender scents of flowers from the garden. Whoever was taking care of the plants was really good at what they were doing. Sansa always tried to grow some houseplants in her room, but she had failed every time. Probably plants just weren't her thing, even if Sansa imagined flowers on her window sill to look very beautiful.

A boy jumped into the pool right besides her, either ignoring that Sansa was sitting at the edge or intentionally showering her. When he arose in front of Sansa, small drops of water pearled from her whole body and the top was soaked in water. 

"Are you crazy?", she blasted out. "Didn't you see that I was sitting here?"

The stranger just brushed through his dark hair with one hand, a slow gesture that was obviously intended to look charming and kind of sexy. Sansa scanned his appearance quickly, noticing an expansive chest and smirking, dark eyes. Whoever this was, he definitely wanted to appear hot to Sansa, and whyever he did it, it absolutely didn't work out very well.

"I'm sorry", he said, still smiling. "I thought some refreshment would be good for you, you looked so very lost in your mind. So I decided to...make you wet, I guess." He reached out for Sansa to brush her hair back but she slapped his hand away. His smile faded quickly and he glared at his hand as if he couldn't believe what had just happened to him. 

"Forget it", Sansa clarified, still taken aback by the disrespectful, sexist comment. "Go and look for another girl to completely mess up with, because I'm not the one."

He turned around without another word, diving into the sparkling water and disappearing in blackness. Sansa just rolled her eyes, got up on her feet and tried to evaluate how big the damage was. Her hair had, fortunately, not get any water and so her hairstyle wasn't really messed up. But her top was soaked in water and her nipples were peaking through the cloth because of the coldness. _I absolutely need to get dry as soon as I can._

Sansa rushed towards the door and slipped inside just as Jeyne and the others got into the garden. She ignored Jeyne's question about where she was going and hurried to go to the small bathroom that she had found earlier.

The door was still locked, and Sansa wondered about who would spend so much time in a bathroom. Shrugging, she decided to walk up the staircase. The Martell house was so large that without a doubt it had several bathrooms.

Just when she wanted to get up to the first floor, Sansa spotted Margaery. Her ex leaned onto the wall in the living room, a cup of beer in her hand, a long blue dress decorated with soft sprinkles of gold and cream. It looked beautiful on her, and just as beautiful did Margaery look herself, with braided hair and a charming smile on her face. The only problem was that she didn't smile to Sansa but to a stranger guy who was just talking about something that Sansa couldn't hear from where she was standing. He seemed to be a bit older than them, maybe in the age range of Sansa's older brother Robb, and she found herself wondering what he was even doing here.

Sansa felt tears welling up in her eyes when she watched Margaery laughing, probably at a joke the stranger had made. She couldn't deny that the young man was quite attractive, and for a short moment Sansa wished that her ex would've been a lesbian. There were not that much hot girls in her school as guys. Actually, there were only Sansa, Margaery, some average looking girls and of course Daenerys Targaryen. But this girl was an exception because she was rich and popular and b*tchy, and Margaery and Sansa had never quite liked the popular kids.

Of course, Daenerys was not only the most popular girl in school but also the most beautiful. Her long white hair and the blue, nearly purple eyes had the girls and guys crave her attention every day. But Sansa had never felt very attracted to her, young Miss Targaryen had kind of an attitude. She barely talked to someone but her best friends, Missandei and Grey, who were almost acting like bodyguards to her; and she was way too bossy. Everyone did what she wanted them to, and she used it for her good - like she was the ultimate queen of everything. Due to this lack of positive personality traits, Sansa had never considered Daenerys dangerous for her relationship.

But obviously, all the boys were dangerous, with their pretty curls and deep eyes and cute smiles. _F*** them all._

When she started to get cold in her wet top, Sansa remembered what she had actually intended to do. Quickly, she rushed up the staircase and soon found a bathroom in the first floor.

It was a large room, separated in several spaces by waist-high cupboards, tiled in bright shades of blue. Another time, Sansa appreciated the interior design of Trystane's family as she noticed the decoration with shells, plants, little glass figures of sea creatures and even some sand dispersed on a small counter.

She then started to search for some towels quickly, mindlessly opening and closing the doors of the cupboards. A voice in her head told Sansa that it wasn't really polite to rummage in other people's cupboards but it also wasn't polite to shower her by jumping in the pool next to her.

Sansa cursed quietly when she didn't find a towel anywhere. How unorganized could such a pretty and structured bathroom even be? It was like the cleanliness only appeared on the outside and everything was just mindlessly thrown into the cupboards.

Someone laughed softly behind her. "If you're looking for a towel, they're in the board under the sink. Also, there are some hanging next to the shower but I guess they're already used."

Sansa spun around, completely startled, and looked at the full room for the first time since she had entered. A small figure was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, her white hair fuzzy and completely messed up, one hand clutching the toilet seat. She looked so casual and so weak that Sansa nearly doubted it was reality.

"If you might stop staring at me", Daenerys said with a mild smile. "I'm just a girl who drank way too much damn tequila and I'm going to throw up in Trystane Martell's bathroom very soon. So please excuse me having forgotten to lock the door behind me."

Sansa cleared her throat, nervously glaring at her feet as she got up and dragged a towel out of the cupboard under the sink. _Of course, that's all you do, drinking and f***ing around, right. And Monday you might tell everyone how stupid Sansa Stark was this weekend, completely soaked in water and not even able to find a towel._

Silently, she got her top off and carefully dried her upper body and bra with the towel. The top was wet enough to wring it out over the sink, and when Sansa did so, she just shook her head. Somehow she got to find out who that stupid guy was and maybe make her brothers kick his ass. Especially Robb had always been very got at protecting his sisters from everything, he might even go to war over them. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of the intense loyalty in her family, nearly forgetting about Daenerys Targaryen sitting behind her and waiting for the big throwup. Sansa found a place to hang out her top, she could even open a window and let some fresh air in. But still, she doubted that it would've dried before the morning - and Sansa definitely didn't want to wait in Trystane's bathroom for hours.

When she had just hung out her top, a gagging noise in the background signalized that it had started now. Sansa turned around and saw Daenerys leaning over the toilet, puking shamelessly, her perfectly white hair falling into her face in all the most uncomfortable ways. The girl held still between two episodes of vomiting, gasping, trying to breathe in and with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

A sigh fell from Sansa's lips. She didn't like Daenerys or anything about her, but she knew the position the other girl was in right now. With a few steps, she got over to Daenerys and kneeled down next to her to hold the girl's hair out of her face.


	3. Friends and Enemies

It took Daenerys ages to finally stop throwing up, and it was kind of the most disgusting thing Sansa had ever seen. She remembered holding Bran's hair back like this when once he was a kid and had a gastric flu, but he was her little brother and Daenerys was just a weird b*tch from school.

When apparently there wasn't any tequila left to spit into the toilet, Daenerys reached out to grab some toilet paper and started to rub her lips with it. Sansa immediately let go of her hair, but remained kneeling on the floor, her eyes lingering on the infinite waves of white hair falling down on slender shoulders.

As she realized that she was staring at the hair of Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa cleared her throat loudly and got up from the floor. Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable with wearing only a bra in front of her classmate.

"You okay?", Daenerys asked.

Sansa let out a dry laugh, nearly choking on her own voice. "I shall be the one asking this."

A smile spread on Daenerys' face as she leaned back against the wall and stretched her legs like she was planning to stay here for a longer period of time. "Yes, but you didn't."

Sansa remained still and observed. She did that quite often, always trying to figure out what someone's intentions were, what they wanted and which way they might take to get it. Things that had happened in her life had left her with some trust issues, as ever-so-wise Bran had pointed out. No one who wasn't a family member was absolutely trustworthy to Sansa, as she knew that everyone wanted something.

She was definitely going to find out what Daenerys wanted.

The blonde girl closed her eyes for not longer than three seconds as if she was trying to get some rest. Then, tilting her head to one side, she opened them again and looked at Sansa, her piercing blue eyes seeming to stare right into the other girl's soul.

"Why didn't you, Sansa?"

It was weird, hearing her name fall from Daenerys' lips so casually, like it meant nothing at all, like she meant nothing at all. Hearing her talk like this made Sansa feel anger welling up inside of her, but she swallowed it. For God's sake, she wasn't going to be the one who started a fight with the school's most popular girl at a party. People would notice and everyone would talk about it at school, and Sansa absolutely hated them staring at her just to quickly turn away when she faced them. It had happened like that after her break-up with Margaery, and it had also happened after the Joffrey thing. Sansa wasn't going to risk it happening again.

But before she could think about her words carefully, they already slipped out of her mouth.

"You know, just because you're all rich and popular and beautiful, it's not like everyone's obliged to feel concerned about you. You're just a person, and if you drink too much alcohol, we shouldn't pity you because it literally was your own fault."

Daenerys' eyes widened as the girl was obviously not used to hear things like that. Sansa herself was just as shocked, not having realized how she had said her thoughts out loud.

But Daenerys didn't scream at her, and she didn't call her weird bodyguard friends, and she didn't storm out of the room. She just stayed where she were, sitting on the floor, and what started as a smile quickly turned into melodic laughter.

Sansa absolutely couldn't handle this. She wasn't sure if Daenerys was laughing at her or at the situation or if she just was a total psycho, and everything about this felt awkward. Embarrassed and pissed off at the same time, Sansa decided to slowly turn around and walk towards the other side of the room where she had hung out her top. Her hands wandered over the black fabric just to find out that it hadn't significantly dried yet.

When she was just going through her options and evaluating if she could text Arya and ask her to bring her another shirt so she could go home, Daenerys spoke up from behind her. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, from what I saw at school I didn't think you could be that quick-witted."

Still considering the Arya option, Sansa turned around to face Daenerys who still sat on the floor, head resting against the wall and her hands lying in her lap. She looked tired.

"Well, sometimes you are mistaken about people."

Daenerys smiled mildly. "Yes, I know."

Sansa frowned. This wasn't a _Yes I guess you're right_ , and this wasn't a _Well maybe_. It was a clear _Yes_ , and as a person who had been abused and taken advantage of, Sansa recognized hurt people when she saw them.

Daenerys Targaryen definitely was hurt.

Sansa's face must've been an open book about her thoughts, because Daenerys smiled at her and said: "Girl, you can't really be that stupid and think that I've never been hurt in my life."

Sansa just shrugged, trying to make a good poker face, because she didn't like it when someone knew what was going on inside of her. "Well, don't you have your bodyguards to keep you from any harm?" Gladly, she realized that her voice was steady and even a little cool. "They won't let anyone hurt you, will they?"

"No, they won't." There was something warm and thankful in Daenerys' smile when she said that, and suddenly Sansa had to wonder if she had been wrong about what she had always assumed: that Daenerys took advantage of Missandei and Grey, and that the two just followed her around because they were desperate and wanted to be popular. _Maybe they're real friends._

"But as you may expect, there were times before Missandei and Grey", Daenerys explained. "I wouldn't say I was lonely back then or something, but I trusted the wrong people."

Now, Sansa was interested, and she hated herself for it. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and leaned forwards, letting her hair fall over her shoulders carelessly. "Which people?"

Daenerys smirked. "Didn't think you were bold enough to ask, Miss Stark. You're getting into my personal space by doing that."

Sansa shrugged, feeling more confident as she had understood that Daenerys wasn't going to hate her or bully her at school because of the things she said right now. "Can't get more personal as it already is. You have thrown up in the most disgusting way and I am shirtless."

The smirk got wider. "Yeah, I have noticed that."

Sansa cleared her throat and suppressed the urge to cover her upper body with her arms. Now that Daenerys thought she was bold, she couldn't let show her insecurities. She couldn't forget what Joffrey and his friends had done, but she could at least try to not let it restrict her in everyday life.

"Now that I was brave enough to ask, are you brave enough to answer?"

Daenerys' smirk faded, but she answered with a nod. "You better get comfortable, Stark. It's gonna be a long story."

Sansa smiled mildly. "Just tell me."

The blonde girl took a deep breath. "Well, when I was younger, I knew this boy. My first crush, you know, this kind of first love where you desperately want to do everything right and you think it's the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with, and stuff." She rolled her eyes and Sansa smirked, remembering her very first crush when she didn't even knew she was a lesbian yet.

"So, this guy introduced me to some of his friends when we started to hang out. I got quite close with one of the girls, Doreah, and we used to spend so much time together. Like, we would tell each other about our worst secrets and cheer the other one up when they had a bad day, and we would stick together in school and have a sleepover afterwards. She was the best friend I had ever had, and I was so happy and glad because probably she was the first one."

Daenerys said that casually, but Sansa couldn't help thinking about it. _Did Daenerys just mention she hadn't had a single friend in her childhood? That can't be true. She's not an outcast kind of person, she's always so bossy and stylish and stuff._

Sansa tried to build a picture of a child-Daenerys in her head who was a loser, but it didn't work out.

"So the guy and I, we got closer, and we had one or two dates, and I would get anxious because people said the third date means certain things", Daenerys went on.

"Certain things?", Sansa blurted out. "How old could you possibly have been? It was before high school, right?"

Daenerys laughed at her obviously shocked face and, as if to calm her down, laid one hand on Sansa's knee. The redhead froze, her eyes lingering on slender fingers touching her thigh, and then slowly pulled her leg away.

"Don't worry. We were like fourteen or fifteen, and I was talking about kissing and making out, not sex."

She said sex like the most normal word ever, as casual as she said everything else, and Sansa started to wonder once again if there was anything that was difficult to Daenerys Targaryen. She seemed just totally okay with every subject, from childhood over throwing up to sex. Sansa had never been the most open person, in fact Arya had quite often called her uptight, and she was kind of impressed.

"So", Daenerys continued. "I struggled with the thought of kissing him and stuff, because it would be the first time, and of course I told Doreah about it." She smiled and there was something in it, a weird kind of nostalgia, like she was thinking of a great time. "And, well, she would show me how to."

Sansa frowned. "How to what?"

Daenerys smirked and realization hit Sansa like a wave. "Oh! I mean, wow, okay, didn't expect that. Big plot twist. Did you, I mean, are you, I didn't know you were-"

Sansa shut her mouth, trying to keep herself from saying more dumb stuff. She didn't even know why that was so weird to her right now - Sansa had always been the kind of person who wanted homosexuality to be a normal thing. She had even refused to 'come out as gay' because straight people didn't 'come out' too, and she didn't see the difference there.

Daenerys laughed. "Yes, Sansa, I am queer, are you okay or do I need to get an ambulance?"

Sansa shook her head quickly, trying to get back into a relaxed attitude. "No, no ambulance, everything fine. I'm sorry. Go on."

Daenerys smiled and went on, but Sansa couldn't help but think how weird things were now: that she didn't wear a shirt, and that Daenerys had put her hand on her thigh, and _oh my God_.

The other girl didn't seem to notice Sansa's sudden insecurity. "So Doreah showed me how to please him, and I must say I liked it. It wasn't like I fell in love with her or something, she was still just a friend, but she made me feel really safe and warm and stuff. I trusted her, and I felt like she cared for me, and that was good."

She took a deep breath and Sansa exhaled, suddenly realizing that she had held her breath for a while. A painful expression had snuck into Daenerys' eyes and Sansa could tell that she still felt hurt from what happened back then.

She only dared to whisper. "What did she do?"

Daenerys sighed. "The boy and I didn't work out as a relationship and we noticed it very soon. But having dated him had made me more popular, and people started to realize that I was pretty and, I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "However, it wasn't long until another guy came up to me. His family had quite much money and he always tried to convince me to do really expensive dates and probably wanted to be my boyfriend. But he always bragged about how cool he was, and he was impolite, and I wasn't interested."

Sansa sighed loudly. This reminded her of the guy at the pool and how uncomfortable he had made her feel. _Boys just can't keep their mouth shut._

"Yeah, I know this type quite well."

Daenerys completely ignored her, caught up in her own storytelling. "When he finally got that I wasn't interested, he got really mad at me. Obviously, he didn't know how to handle being rejected, and he started to bully me." She inhaled loudly. "One day, I attended another girl's birthday party and I got an headache, so I searched for an empty room to get some rest. I opened the door to the guest room and I literally found Doreah making out with my bully."

Sansa's chin dropped to her chest. "No!", she blurted, not even trying to keep her voice low. "Damn it, she didn't do this!"

Seeing how involved Sansa was in the story by now brought a wry smile to Daenerys' face. Still, it was a small comfort. "Yes, she did. It was never about me for her. She was just attracted by money and popularity, and when she saw her chance, she took it."

Sansa shook her head. "I refuse to believe this", she murmured even if she knew that Daenerys was telling the truth. So many bad people had shown up in Sansa's life, from her mother's weird friend who had gotten into her personal space to Joffrey who had gotten into her personal space even worse, but she still tried to see good things in people. Mostly because she wanted it so bad. She knew that people could be cruel, but she was dying to be convinced otherwise.

After a moment of silence, Sansa asked: "What did you do?"

Daenerys laughed. "I locked them up in the basement and walked away so that they might languish together. Then, everyone celebrated me for being so cool and I was crowned their queen."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh, too. It was impressive how good Daenerys handled her pain, making jokes about it as well as about her popularity. Sansa didn't even know the girl had this kind of dark humor, but she liked it a lot. A feeling started to grow inside of her that Daenerys might not be as unpleasant as she had supposed her to be, and Sansa wasn't sure if she liked that.

"So", Daenerys spoke up, still smiling at her. "I opened up. Now what's your story, Sansa Stark?"

The redhead winced and leaned back quite uncomfortably. "I don't think we had this kind of deal. It's not my obligation to tell you things about myself, right?"

Daenerys answered by laughing. "No, it isn't. I was just asking." She tilted her head to the side, squinting, like she was trying to figure something out about Sansa. "But you're pretty stuck to this _being obligated to do something_ stuff. Who hurt you, Sansa?"

Sansa couldn't deny that. A lot of people in her life had tried to tell her what to do and what to say and how to act, and it may had a deep impact on her. Still, she wouldn't tell Daenerys. And even if she would've wanted to - where should she start with the people who hurt her? Joffrey, Joffrey's mother, Margaery, her mom's friend?

"I appreciate you telling me a personal story, but I don't think I know you well enough to talk about that."

Daenerys smiled. "That's fine. Give me your phone."

It wasn't a question, it was an order, and Sansa absolutely didn't like that. Apparently, bossy b*tch Daenerys was back again, expelling the relaxed, humorous girl Sansa had just talked to.

"Why?"

"I'll give you my phone number. You can call me, and when you think you know me good enough, you can tell me about what happened to you." Daenerys winked at her. "You know, I'm curious by now."

Sansa kept silent, just staring at Daenerys' face trying to figure out if she was to trust her. But Daenerys seemed to be dead serious, holding her hand out and waiting for Sansa.

Reluctantly, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. Arya had left about ten new messages and called her twice. Sansa scanned the messages quickly, it was mostly about her mother wanting to know when Sansa would get home and Arya wanting to know if any "hot girls" were there. The last message was a little longer, telling Sansa that Gendry had called and asked her to go to the movies, and if Sansa thought he expected something.

She quickly typed a response, assuring her sister that it was fine and Gendry wouldn't put any pressure on her for sure. The thought of Arya being much more shy now that she knew about the dating thing brought a smile to Sansa's face.

When she was done, she opened her contact list, clicked the small "new contact" button and handed the phone to Daenerys.

The blonde girl filled her contact information quickly and put the phone down on the edge of the bathtub, where Sansa was still sitting and waiting patiently. She then got up, smiled at Sansa and smoothed her blue summer dress. The light fabrics fell down her body perfectly, showing everything that needed to be seen and covering everything else. Sansa was never blinded by someone's looks, not anymore, but she could still admire style.

"Well", Daenerys spoke up. "I think I gotta leave by now. It's late, and even if I'm sure Missandei and Grey are great and spending time together, they are probably wondering where I am." It was something in the way she said _together_ that made Sansa smile. She knew about the gossip, and just like Arya and Gendry, these two weren't going to admit they were a thing.

"Thank you for the conversation, Sansa Stark, and of course for holding my hair. I hope you won't tell anyone about that part of the evening, just as I won't tell them you were soaked in water." Daenerys winked at her and Sansa shivered, not even knowing why. "I will await your call."

Saying that, she slid out of the bathroom, leaving Sansa alone with a phone number she never knew she wanted to have.


End file.
